My heart
by luckystargirl
Summary: Lucy kicked off team and meet her long lost brother and cousin but wait there not her real family so there just lying her why? do they know there lying? and who are they anyway? well find out in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I was walking home from my latest solo mission from being kicked off of team natsu wanting to take a bath to get all the blood and dirt off of me. But on the way I could hear the sound of someone following me. The footsteps echoing across the streets and walls of the buildings it scared me so I started walking faster. But the footsteps started going faster too so I started to jog but so did the steps. Till I started running now both me and whoever was following me were running till I stopped to catch my breath and I didn't hear the steps anymore so I calmed down. Till I felt exhausted as I fell down fainting.

**Time skip**

**When Lucy wakes up**

I woke up to the feeling of warm sheets wrapped around me and the bag wasn't over my head anymore. So I opened my eyes to see a room with purple wallpaper and a closet in the far. Corner rugs all over the floor in different colors and the bed I was laying in were also purple with black pillow. I got up and went to the door and slowly opened it to see a hallway that lead to stairs and as I went down the stairs I could smell cooking and hear a female's voice humming. I looked into the kitchen to see….

**? p.o.v**

I was walking through the streets to my cousin's home because we haven't seen each other since childhood. I saw her in the streets and someone was following her so I chased after them but I guess she heard my footsteps so she started running. I stopped the person following her making quick work of the person to see my cousin almost faint so I picked her up as she fainted. I brought her to my house to see my other cousin her brother "Minerva who is with you ..." he stopped at the last word as he realized that it was his younger sister so he grabbed her out of my arms a brought her to my room. The next day we were excited for her to wake up so I decided to make breakfast for everyone. Soon I could hear Lucy coming down the stairs to the kitchen to see me and I heard her gasp as I turned and smiled at her "long times no see cousin" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's p.o.v

I started crying tears of joy because it's been so long time since I last saw my cousin Minerva so I hugged her real tight as I started hearing more steps behind me. I turn around after my hug with my cousin to see my brother Rufus as he started crying. I hug him also as we both cry from being separated for so long. But soon he saw my guild mark on my hand as he pulled away "so you're in that guild" he said with disgust. I look at my hand and felt bad "I was planning on leaving" I said quietly as I stare at my hand with the mark with the same disgust as him. "That would mean you can join are guild" Cousin Minerva or for short mina said with sparkles in her eyes. I chuckle as I look at her as I nodded my head as a yes. She squealed as she grabbed my into another hug as she made me eat fast so she could take me to my guild and get me to join hers. But as soon as I was done eating I was dragged from her house all the way to my almost ex guild. We walk into the guild all eyes on us because of the sabers in the guild as I ignore them and walk up the stairs to master's office to have a talk with him.

Minerva's p.o.v

I and Rufus had to wait by all the disgusting fairies. I hated it all their filthy eyes I almost growled getting annoyed with all the stupid fairies. But as soon as my cousin lulu was out of that room I dragged her out that dirty guild and left for my own guild where I bet my father could not wait to see lulu again.


	3. Chapter 3

Some random place

"I guess they finally found each other again" said a board voice of a woman who was looking into a glass ball in the middle of the room. "yes and then we can ruin their life by telling them the truth right madam" said a different voice of a man who was now bowing at the feet of the women. "Yes then I wonder what Layla would do to me but she can't stop me now from awakening her dear Lucy's powers" the women said as she stood up reveling she had jet black hair the reach her hips with a light blue tips. The lady walked over to the glass ball rubbing the surface as she looked upon Lucy's face "we'll be one again Lucy don't you worry cause it's coming very soon. Very soon" the lady said as she smirked.

Back to Lucy

Lucy's p.o.v

I was walking on the ledge with my arms out stretched with my cousin smiling and my brother too as we walked towards their guild. As soon as we got to the doors I was racing both of them winning by a hair as we entered. Cousin Mina was laughing with me as I looked around the guild to see everyone surprised faces as they all looked at Cousin Mina then me. But Cousin Mina just ignored them and dragged me upstairs towards the master's office and I was curious because they didn't tell me anything about the master and I got scared a bit as we entered the office. But all that ended as I saw my uncle sitting in his chair in front of us as I went to go hug him. He looked surprised to see me again cause the last time was when i was a young child but here I was older and a teenager about to turn into an adult. "Hi uncle can I join your guild?" I asked while still hugging him as I smiled up at him. "Of course Lucy where would you like your stamp and what color" he asked happily as he got the stamper "how about on my leg?" I questioned myself for a moment. "Yes my left thigh in gold" I said as I lift my skirt a little bit to show my thigh as he stamped it and I smiled down at my stamp. "Finally I can be with my true family again" I said with a smile looking at my brother, cousin, and uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time skip End of day**

**Still Lucy's p.o.v**

I had the best time with my cousin Mina and brother as I meet new people their friends but my new best friend is named Yukino. Me and Yukino started talked with each other all day bothering one annoying blond man named sting "hay Blondie why don't stop talking" stingy bee said. "Why don't you move somewhere else _**Stingy bee**_ "I said dragging out the last two words to annoy him and it looked as if it was working as a tick mark appeared on his head. "Why you" he said jumping up from his spot as I ran off towards my cousin Mina "Mina-Chan stingy bee is being mean to me" I said crying fake tears not like anyone knew besides me though. "STING!" she yelled at sting who was now scared to no end "ye...s" he said shaking and it took me all my will not to laugh at him. After Mina-Chan beat stingy bee she told me I could stay at her place and tomorrow we would go house shopping. So I and Mina-Chan were walking towards her home without brother who had to go to his own home after he went and hugged me to death. But i and Mina-Chan were having fun when we got home because she was so happy to talk about girl things like who she liked to another person. But just before we went to bed as I laid down next to her I asked what was on my mind "Mina-Chan can you train me to become stronger" I asked her sleepily as I started to drift off. "Of course Lulu we will start tomorrow after we get you a house" Mina-Chan said with a yawn as she fell asleep and I started to drift off with a smile on my face.

The random place

"I have it all planed out we will go after her as soon as she has gotten stronger and then she'll be ours" said the female voice. "My lady what names are you going to use" said the male voice bowing at her feet "well I just have to use my real name now don't I " said the blacked haired beauty as she went to go plan out the rest of what was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been awhile but I hope this chapter makes it up I hope you enjoy reading it as I work on the next chapter! **

**Time skip To Lucy's training **

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I sigh as I looked at Mina-Chan in front of me with a wicked grin and an evil glint in her eyes. I was wearing some shorts and a tank top with my keys and whip on the ground but a rock because Mina-Chan was going to have hand-to-hand combat with me first. But that was over fast after she kicked and punched me in the gut sending my across the area in forest we were at the moment. She stopped right after that as she sighed "we have a lot to work on Lulu so let's get started.

**Time skip a few months after Lucy starts training ~sorry I'm lazy and I don't really know how I would train Lucy with Minerva as her teacher~ **

**Lucy's p.o.v**

Today was the day the last day of my training with Mina-Chan were we would do hand-to-hand combat to see how much I improved from the first time we fought. We deiced to use no magic as we took are fighting stands smirking at each other. Mina-Chan was the first to make a move as she changed at me I easily dodge her attack as I kick her back making her fall face flat on the ground as I laugh at her. But she quickly got up well I was distracted and pinned me down but I just as quick as she pinned me I kicked her off and pinned he. She tried to move and switch roles again but she couldn't for I had her pinned pretty good as I gave her a sly grin "I win" I said as I smirk. She sigh heavily accepting defeat from me as I got off of her and we made our way to the guild. I had changed a lot not just from my power but my appearance as well my hair was now to my hips and the tips were a jet black color. I was wearing gold short-short with a matching tank top and black sneakers with a whip and belt at my side. I had a few more keys like Lupus the wolf, Leo Minor the lion cub, Andromeda the chained lady, and Apus the bird of paradise. I learned Lupus is a girl about my age and looked a lot like me just the difference the dark brown hair she had and she was tanner with her wolf ears on top of her head and wolf tail behind her. Lupus in her wolf form had her dark brown fur and had crimson red eyes with a red tip color on her tail. Also Lupus appeared a lot in the guild when I didn't even summon her which shocked me a lot. Lupus powers include that she is able to smell scents like a dragon slayer and hear like them too but a bit better, she also could change into a giant wolf at will. Leo Minor was a mini version of Loki it would be expected since their brothers and that's what i called him mini Loki. Mini Loki wearied a pair of jeans and a golden colored shirt but mini Loki flirted and had his brothers same sun glass. Also when I summon Leo or mini Loki they both appear and flirt with me at the same time and the same words. Mini Loki had the same powers as brother. The last two Andromeda and Apus were both females. Andromeda looked a lot like Virgo but had light blue hair that reached her waist and chains wrapped around her waist as well as her wrists and chains on her legs and just below her breasts. Andromeda had teal blue eyes and a matching teal blue gown that was ripped at the bottom as it reached her ankles she was a very shy women like Aries and was very polite she also didn't wear any shoes. Her powers were able to use her chains to move and change into anything to her advanced. Apus in her bird form was a beautiful gold bird that was three times the size of Lucy so she could carry Lucy around her eyes were black as coal and Apus in her human form was a girl Lucy's age that had gold colored hair and her eyes were a lighter brown colored then Lucy's colored brown eyes. Apus had the same outfit as angel but there were feathers and it was gold color. Apus powers were she was able to turn into a bird and fall and fast speeds as quickly as light and was useful in combat because she could use her feathers as swords and arrows. Apus was and Lupus was rivals she found out because they both just pop out at the same time and glare at each other. Right when Lucy stepped into the guild Lupus and Apus appeared side by side glaring at each other but as soon as they saw Lucy they stopped glaring "hi Lulu!" they said together as they go back to glaring at each other. Lucy just sweat dropped at them "hey guys stop fighting "Lucy said waving her arms around to get them to stop fighting. "Fine but only for Lulu" said Apus pouting and Lupus had a sly grin on her face but before Lucy could say something else the guild doors burst open reveling an women who could be Lucy's twin but with black hair and blue tips with almost the same outfit but a sliver colored shorts and matching tank top with a man next to her who had dirty blond hair and a black suit and matching dress shoes. A few thoughts went through Lucy's head 'who are they? Are they going to join the guild? Why does it seem like I knew that chick?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's p.o.v**

The chick just walked up to master office and soon came back done with the guild mark on her arm with her friend with one too. They saw me and came walking towards me while the girl came towards me with a smirk and the guy followed. As soon as the girl came in front of me she put her hand out like for me to shake it "hi my name is Lily what's yours?" she asked me "my name is Lucy" I said before I touched her hand and images came to mind.

**Flashback when Lucy was little**

**Lucy's p.o.v**

There I was with my mother and father smiling but there was someone walking towards us. That person, that girl that was at the guild in a sun dress that was black walking towards us with a smirk and her eyes always on me as she came walking but my mother came in front of me. "Now, now Layla you knew this was going to happen with a daughter with this much power" said that women named lily with a smirk. 'What power' I asked myself but then my mother Layla puts a seal on me and calls two children over my cousin mina-Chan and brother Rufus. They both fall asleep as erases there memory and start putting fake information in "I am sorry my little Lucy but I need people by your side to protect you from her she may be your imaginary friend but never let her near you" my mother said as she put the information that they are my family. 'There not my real family' I thought as tears came to my eyes "I am truly sorry for this Lucy but this is going to be my death today but I'll use the rest of my magic to make that women to go away and I have to change your memory too but always know I love you" she said before everything went black.

But before she could awake another memory came up before her mother death.

There I was again in front of that women who was now that I know my imaginary friend she was smiling and I was smiling at her but she was little girl "Lucy you know your very powerful" she said as I just nod my head. "Lucy do you ever want to explore the world?" my imaginary friend questioned I smile and nod "well how about when I go to leave I will bring you too" my imaginary friend said as hold up my hand "pinky promise?" I said holding my pinky up. She smiles as she put her pinky around my own "pinky promise" she said as I hug her happily. "I love you Lucy you should always know that" she said as the memory faded away

**Flashbacks end**

I look up at my imaginary friend with tears in my eyes as I hug her she did love me she was coming to get me as she promised and my mom attacked her thinking only bad about my aunt. She smiled and hugged me back most of the guild were surpassed but then my imaginary friend put her hand over my heart and then she released something that made my scream in pain as my hair grew to my waist and my eyes became a darker brown as I felt a new power enter my body and the power I have already sky rocket up. My imaginary friend entered my body making us one person and I relized as a child I took my evil half out of my body to become my friend and now we were one again she was my other half and now I am a whole person again with my powers. I look around and everyone was looking at me as I look around and make eye contacted with Minerva and Rufus looking at them with sad eyes I give them their real memories. They look at me in shock but smiled anyway they make their way over to me and they both hug me. "Lucy we may have never been family but we'll never stop treating you like family" they said together as we hug again because I was crying tears of joy.


	7. Chapter 7

HI guys, I know it's been a while but I hope you like the chapter!

So yeah I don't own anything besides the plot I think?

So onto the story!

Lucy's p.o.v

After Minerva and Rufus stopped hugging me we deiced that we would still treat each other like family. But before I could or anyone else could leave master told us who was going to be in the grand magic games. "Ok listen up Brats!" he shouted as everyone got quiet quite fast "the people that well precipitating in the grand magic games will be Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Yukino, Lucy, and reserved Minerva" master shouted to the guild before telling everyone who was going to be in the grand magic games. I left though already knowing what I had to do as I left for my apartment planning to train the next day. As I got closer to my home I got sleeper and sleeper so I deiced to skip the shower and go straight to bed and shower in the morning. So as soon as I hit the soft sheets of my bed I fell into a dream of when I was younger with my mother. That night I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Time skip Morning

I woke up with the sun shining on my face as I groaned and sat up stretching my aching muscles. I got out of bed and went straight to my dresser as I picked out an outfit before walking into the bathroom to shower. As I washed up I could not wait for the grand magic games thinking of how I could show I was better and that Team Natsu wasn't going to bring me down when I had a new family. I wasn't looking for revenge because I was once told 'The weak seek revenge and the strong forgive' they may be people out there stronger than me but I was going to be the better person and not hold a grudge. I smiled as I stepped out of the shower drying off quickly as I put some training clothes on which were a pair of black short- shorts and a blue tank top. I walked to the guild first to see my cousin so she would help me train again with everyone else. But as soon as I got into the guild I saw Stingy-bee on the ground shaking and looking scared out of his life. Then I look around to see my cousin glaring at him with all her might and Stingy-bee is lucky looks could not kill or he would be died. I just laugh and walk over to mina-Chan and asked "what he do this time?" her glare soften as she show me but still had the glare on. "He being an idiot again" Rufus told me since Mina-Chan went back to glaring at Stingy-bee. "How did that affect Mina-Chan?" I asked as I tried to hold a laugh wonder what he could have done. "He was trying to do a prank and Minerva got a bucket on water on her instead of who he was going to prank and now Minerva was about to kill him before you walked in" Rufus said as I started laughing as I just noticed Mina-Chan hair was wet. I told myself that Mina-Chan couldn't kill Stingy-bee till after the grand magic games. "Mina-Chan you kill him after the grand magic games we need him ok" I said as I pulled her away from Stingy-bee and drag her out the guild. "But till then you can help me train, come on Rufus you coming!?" I shouted as I keep walking and I heard running steps. So I knew he was catching up as we made our way to the woods to train in the clearing Mina-Chan trained me before.

Time skip to the clearing

We made our way to the clearing and started to everything we could do to push ourselves to our own limits. Soon though Stingy-bee and Rouge and Yukino join us as we train so we had paired up to fight each other first up was me and Stingy-bee. I smirk as I get ready to fight Stingy-bee without my keys and I saw Stingy-bee smirk thinking he could beat he always underestimating me. Soon the fight began he came at me first ready to shout his first attack "light dragon slayers roar!" he yelled as his attack came towards me but I jumped out the way as it missed me my inches. I came running up behind him while he was still facing where he attacked and I punch him as he realized I was behind him making him take the punch and slide to the other side of the clearing. He just grunted as he prepared for another attack but that hit my leg as I was to slow to get out the way. I hiss in pain as I realize I was going to have to use my keys 'Damn when I thought I didn't need them' I thought as I pull out three of many keys. "open the gate of the wolf, Lupus" I called out as one of the keys glowed and Lupus was in front of me in minutes as I get ready to call out the other key. "Open the gate of the chained lady, Andromeda" then she appeared as I took fighting stands next to them as I took out my whip it took me a while since Sting keep moving but I got him tied in my whip. As I took my whip away Andromeda replaced it with some of her chains as they keep him in place as Lupus knocked him out. "I won" I said happily as I hug both my spirits thanking them as they left Lupus left with a smirk on her face and Andromeda was blushing and saying you're welcome as she left. I smiled as I could take a rest waiting for the next fight to happen. But I did have to drag Stingy-bee out the way which did not make me happy do you know how heavy he is.

So how was it?!

And no one lie I hate lies!

Yeah review who you think should fight in the next chapter because I just don't know because I want you guys to choose also who should Lucy end up with?

Because I want guys also to choose who that is

Well till next time I write


End file.
